Talk:Barbara Gordon (Injustice)
From looking at her game intro, was this Barbara ever crippled? It sounds like she simply took a passive stance as Oracle until her father's death forced her hand.--Biccy (talk) 01:26, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :Her STAR Labs mission intro says she was crippled, both her Battle ending and Her STAR Labs missions are considered canon to a varying degree. Matt Seay (talk) 01:40, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::The thing with that is that the battle ending is based on her "Injustice"verse self while the STAR Labs seem to largely take place in the "good" universe. Dick being Nightwing instead of Damian and such. Her battle ending suggests she never once stepped into battle before her dad was killed; her defeating Superman is noted to be her debut. --Biccy (talk) 01:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :The battle endings tend to not be very consistent, some of them are the "Good" Universe while some are the Regime universe. This needs to be cleared up for Barb's article. Matt Seay (talk) 01:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :: She was crippled as confirmed by the Injustice IPod/Adroid game. Oracle appears as a power card or something. I think we have a picture. Also, the Battle epilogue is detailed on her Barbara Gordon (Injustice) page. I don't remember the scene all that well so I can't really help in analyzing it. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so only the info from her STAR Labs missions should be added to the "Good Universe version then right? Matt Seay (talk) 02:01, November 25, 2013 (UTC) : Hm. I'm not positive but I'll side with yes. From what I remember, most of them gave the vibe that they were in the good universe anyway. Even if I'm wrong, we can always move the information to the bad universe. Go for it. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay cool, thanks. I will put the right info in and make this article better. All the Star Labs missions except for the Red Son stuff are in the good universe. Netherrealm says that because of the costumes they are wearing it makes it the good universe. But I will just continue with this article until someone proves me wrong. Matt Seay (talk) 02:54, November 25, 2013 (UTC) DLC Characters Let me make something clear (as clear as I can make it): DLC Characters... * Batgirl * Martian Manhunter * Zod * Zatanna * Scorpion * Lobo All exist exclusively within the Injustice: The Regime universe. They do not have Injustice: Gods Among Us counterparts; this is substantiated by their individual endings which detail their exploits within the Regime universe. * Batgirl's father is killed. * Manhunter is almost killed and goes to Atlantis. * Zod was in the Phantom Zone and escapes. * Zatanna and Dr. Fate use the Tower of Fate as a refuge for Superman's enemies. * Scorpion is teleported directly from his universe into the Regime universe. * Lobo does some merc work for Darkseid and Superman. We should delete or merge this article and all other GAU articles for DLC characters. I already added Merge templates to the applicable articles. TheD3xus (talk) 15:03, March 20, 2014 (UTC)